1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a gate driver of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely commercialized in various kinds of products. To increase a visible area of LCD, new techniques featured with a slim border in the LCD keep coming out in the market.
In the techniques, certain control nodes of a gate driver that is configured to drive the display panel are unstable due to capacitive coupling effect, such that the operations of the gate driver are failure.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists to not only improve such issues in the gate driver, but also can be applied to the slim border products.